Jour de fièvre
by Paige0703
Summary: Ryoma tombe malade et Tezuka décide de passer prendre des nouvelles de celui qu'il aime secrètement. Quand Ryoma se réveille et se rend compte de la présence de se dernier, la fièvre le fait quelque peu agir malgré lui... Que va-t-il advenir de leur relation ?


_**Jour de fièvre**_

L'entraînement venait de commencer depuis quelques minutes seulement. Tezuka était encore en train de donner les consignes aux joueurs. A la fin de ses explications, chacun prit la direction du terrain qui leur avait été assigné par le Capitaine. Horio, Katsuo et Kachiro venaient tout juste de finir de préparer les terrains et venaient de déposer les derniers paniers de balles quand Tezuka les interpella :

- Où est Echizen ?

- Il a dû rentrer chez lui, il avait de la fièvre et ne se sentait pas bien, répondit Horio.

- Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Oui ! répondirent en cœurs les trois élèves de premières années avant de partir en courant.

L'entraînement se passa une nouvelle fois sans encombre, si on mettait de côtés les habituelles disputes entre Momoshiro et Kaido. Maintenant libre de partir, les membres du club de tennis prenaient chacun une direction différente.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Fuji qui finissait de se changer.

- A propos de quoi ? répondit Tezuka.

- Echizen. Inui viens tout juste de modifier tous nos feuilles d'entraînement personnelle, tu comptes la lui apporte ou la lui donner demain ?

Tezuka garda le silence. Il prit son sac, prêt à quitter la pièce quand Fuji poursuivit :

- Et puis, tu es inquiet… Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de savoir s'il va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en lui souriant.

Tezuka le fusilla du regard. Fuji avait toujours eu le don de lire en lui… surtout dès que ça concernait le tout dernier membre et titulaire du club. Il ouvrit la porte et commença à partir. Fuji sortit alors à son tour et s'écria :

- Dit lui de ma part de bien se reposer !

Tezuka se stoppa quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche : comment avait-il pu deviner qu'il comptait bien passer rendre visite au jeune malade ? Y avait pas dire, Fuji pouvait vraiment être effrayant. Tezuka passa d'abord chez lui en coup de vent avant de partir en direction de la maison de Ryoma. Au moment où il arrivait Nanako sortait.

- Désolé de déranger, je venais juste apporter ceci à Ryoma.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois partir. Vous pouvez entrer il est en haut…

Elle lui indiqua alors où se trouvait la chambre du jeune homme avant de partir. Tezuka hésita pendant un moment à savoir si il devait où non entrait. Il prit finalement le choix d'entrer… Il n'avait tout de même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, mais surtout, si Fuji venait à découvrir qu'il était parti sans voir le jeune homme, il ne sait pas comment il réagirait. Il voyait déjà Fuji et son sourire moqueur sur le visage… Il grimpa les escaliers doucement, cherchant à percevoir le moindre bruit qui lui permettrait de savoir si Ryoma était réveillé ou non. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il savait comme étant celle de la chambre du première année. Il toqua… aucune réponse. Il frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort, mais toujours aucune réponse.

- J'entre, dit-il tout de même se doutant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Il entrouvrit la porte et entra. Il observa pendant plusieurs secondes le jeune homme avant de déposer la feuille sur son bureau. Il s'approcha alors de Ryoma et posa délicatement sa main sur son front, vérifiant ainsi si sa fièvre avait ou non disparu. Karupin, tranquillement installé en boule au-dessus du lit de Ryoma, referma les yeux après avoir observé quelques secondes le visiteur.

- Il est encore brûlant… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il laissa lentement sa main glisser le long su visage du garçon, caressant délicatement sa joue. Il retira rapidement sa main quand il senti le jeune homme bouger, retenant même sa respiration. Quand il comprit que le jeune homme dormait encore profondément, il se détendit un peu. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui : il y avait bien des médicaments, mais rien pour les prendre. Il décida alors d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il trouva un mot laisser par la cousine de Ryoma. Celle lui disait juste de se faire réchauffer le repas qui se trouvait dans le frigidaire et qu'elle essaierait de revenir rapidement le lendemain. Tezuka remonta auprès du jeune malade. Après avoir déposé le verre près des comprimés, il s'adossa contre le lit de Ryoma. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester mais en même temps il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme… en tout cas se serait l'explication qu'il donnerait si jamais quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'il était rester plus que nécessaire. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas l'unique raison : il restait surtout parce qu'il en avait envie. Il passait rarement du temps seul avec le garçon et c'était loin de lui faire plaisir… Alors là qu'il en avait la possibilité, même si le jeune homme dormait et il ne saurait probablement pas qu'il était rester ainsi à ses côtés, cela lui était égal.

Ryoma était soudainement entré sans leur vie et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Tezuka ne cessait de le chercher du regard. Le jeune homme lui était devenu indispensable… Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir avec lui... Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Ryoma ne découvre ses sentiments et s'éloigne alors. Il n'était déjà pas si proche… en tout cas pas autant qu'il ne le souhaitait. Parfois il aimerait le tenir dans ses bras, comme le faisait parfois Momo et Eiji… mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras, encore moins en publique.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté assis là à observer le visage endormi de Ryoma, mais celui commença à s'agiter.

- Buchou… marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil avant qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

Tezuka fut surpris d'entendre le jeune homme l'appelait dans son sommeil. Il commença à se relever quand Ryoma entrouvrit les yeux. Il se frotta les yeux avant de se tourne vers le capitaine. Il l'observa plusieurs secondes, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

- Buchou… répéta-t-il alors.

- Désolé d'être resté mais…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, Ryoma venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que… paniqua-t-il.

Ryoma venait de se lover contre lui, prêt à se rendormir. Tezuka ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait encore de la fièvre.

- Echizen, tu dois prendre tes médicaments.

Il l'éloigna pour se lever quand l'estomac de Ryoma se fit entendre.

- Reste là, je vais te chercher à manger…

Il quitta la pièce le temps d'aller cherché le repas qui lui avait été préparé. Quand il revint dans la chambre Ryoma l'attendait, tranquillement assis sur le lit.

Il avait à peine touché à la moitié de son repas quand il lui dit :

- Tiens, tu dois avoir faim aussi.

Il lui tendit alors un morceau de viande. Même si il refusa plusieurs fois, il finit pourtant par céder pour le plus grand plaisir du malade. C'est plus que gêné que Tezuka mangea aussi. Une fois que Ryoma eu prit ses médicaments et la vaisselle fut descendu, Tezuka dit alors :

- Je t'ai mis ton nouveau programme d'entraînement sur ton bureau. Bien, j'y vais.

Il commença à partir quand Ryoma se leva brusquement et le poussa sur le lit le forçant à s'allonger avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes…

- Echizen qu'est-ce que…

La fin de sa phrase ne put franchir ses lèvres qui venaient d'être capturées par celles de Ryoma. Tezuka n'en revenait pas : en venant ici il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Ryoma serait en train de l'embrasser. _Si c'est un rêve, fait que je ne me réveille pas, _pensa le Capitaine. Ryoma s'éloigna finalement de lui après plusieurs baisers aussi passionnés les uns que les autres. Il s'installa finalement à ses côtés, se lovant contre lui.

- Oyasumi, ajouta simplement Ryoma tout en étouffant un bâillement.

Tezuka ne pouvait pas partir même si il le voulait, la tête du jeune homme reposait désormais sur sa poitrine l'empêchant ainsi de se lever. Evidemment il aurait pu le décaler mais quelle était la probabilité qu'une situation de ce genre se produise à nouveau dans l'avenir ?

Il finit alors par s'endormir à son tour, serrant un peu plus le corps du jeune homme contre lui, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver et que l'objet de tous ses désirs se trouvait bel et bien là.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ryoma s'étira longuement avant de remarquer que Karupin n'était pas à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce pour s'en assurer. Il s'extirpa de la couverture et commença à se lever :

- J'ai vraiment fait un drôle de rêve…

Il haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la cuisine. A peine arrivé dans la pièce il se stoppa net… Pourquoi Tezuka Kunimitsu se trouvait-il là ? Pourquoi y avait-il deux couverts sur la table ? Ses parents étaient partis quelques jours et il était sûr que sa cousine ne devait pas rentrer avant cette après-midi…

- Buchou… murmura-t-il faisant ainsi remarquer au Capitaine sa présence.

- Ohayo Echizen, répondit-il naturellement ignorant complètement l'air perdu du jeune joueur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu… es là ?

Tezuka ne parut nullement surpris par cette question.

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ?

Ryoma sembla réfléchir un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait : il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bel et bien embrassé son Capitaine, l'obligeant même à passer la nuit ici. Pas qu'il n'en avait jamais eu envie… Il le désirait sincèrement et depuis un moment déjà. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre aimer en secret et embrasser soudainement l'être désiré. Il n'avait jamais pensé avouer ses sentiments ayant trop peur d'être rejeté. Il commença alors à faire demi-tour, prêt à fuir mais Tezuka l'interpella :

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Ta cousine nous à préparer un déjeuner.

Ryoma se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Nanako est rentré ?

- Oui. Quand je me suis réveillé elle était en train de finir préparer le repas, dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme. Elle est rentrée pour voir comment tu allais et te préparer ton déjeuner.

Il attrapa Ryoma par le bras alors qu'il tentait de nouveau de fuir et posa sa main sur son front.

- On dirait que tu n'as plus de fièvre. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais rester… ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de te laisser seul étant malade.

Ryoma n'osait plus bouger, la main de son capitaine toujours sur son front. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il croisa le regard du plus âgé.

- Alors c'était pas un rêve… dit-il le cœur battant à tout rompre, partagé entre le plaisir de l'avoir embrasser et la peur de ce que son Capitaine allait en penser.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Ils prirent finalement le petit déjeuner en tête à tête dans un silence complet.

- Comment-ça se fait que tu sois resté ? demanda timidement Ryoma une fois la table débarrassé. Tu aurais pu partir.

- Avant ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu… m'as embrassé ? C'est juste la fièvre qui te faisait délirer ou bien…

- J'en avais envie… depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il faiblement après une longue hésitation. Désolé.

- Et bien si je suis resté c'est tout simplement parce que j'en avais envie moi aussi.

Ryoma leva la tête, croisa ainsi le regard de son Capitaine. Même si ce dernier sembla plutôt calme, c'était pourtant loin d'être le cas en réalité. Il espérait que Ryoma avait bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait. Tezuka fit le premier pas vers le jeune homme avant que ce dernier ne commence à s'avancer à son tour. Tezuka prit le visage de Ryoma dans ses mains avant de le rapprocher du sien, scellant une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser. Ryoma posa ses mains que les hanches du plus vieux alors qu'il sentait la langue de ce dernier se glisser entre ses lèvres.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson quand elle vint doucement caresser la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent de nombreuses fois encore, Tezuka jouant habilement de sa langue, faisant même gémir le jeune homme qui en quémandait toujours plus. Ils se séparèrent finalement, reprenant ainsi leur souffle.

- Buchou je...

Tezuka le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime, dit-il finalement.

- C'est de la triche, j'allais le dire… Je t'aime aussi buchou.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que Karupin ne vienne se frotter à leurs jambes.

- Te voilà enfin… T'étais passé où ? demanda Ryoma en prenant l'animal dans ses bras.

- Il m'a suivi ce matin quand je me suis levé… sinon je crois qu'il a passée la nuit au-dessus de ton lit. Bien, je ferai mieux de rentrer maintenant. Tu n'as plus de fièvre, ça ne devrait pas être un problème de…

- Quoi ! Tu rentres ? rétorqua Ryoma.

- Oui, dit-il simplement alors que Ryoma semblait visiblement contrarié. Je voudrai me changer, prendre une douche et je dois aussi…

Tezuka ne saurai dire comment ils s'en étaient arrivé là, mais maintenant ils étaient tous les deux sous le jet de la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur leur corps nus. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait clairement s'était Ryoma lui demandait de rester encore un peu et de ses lèvres sur les siennes… et puis le présent.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps du plus jeune, lui arrachant au passage quelques soupirs de plaisir.

- Mmm, buchou je… tenta Ryoma avant de sentir les doigts fins de Tezuka s'enroulait autour de sa verge gonfler de plaisir. Ahh oui !

Ryoma se mordit la lèvre alors que Tezuka commençait de lent mouvement de va et vient sur son membre. Il s'adossa au mur, se raccrochant comme il le pouvait à Tezuka. Ce dernier ne cessait de déposer des baisers çà et là sur son visage mordillant au passage le lobe de son oreille, remplissant peu à peu la pièce de ses gémissements.

Il commença alors à bouger légèrement ses hanches cherchant à approfondir un peu plus le contact de la main du capitaine, qui avait commencé à le préparer minutieusement à le recevoir. Il faisait entrer un troisième doigt dans son intimité, le faisant légèrement grimacer sous le coup de la douleur.

Tezuka arrêta tout mouvement de sa main, ce qui déplut fortement au plus jeune, et le fit se retourner.

- Désolé mais je ne peux plus attendre… murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuel à son oreille, faisant frissonner Ryoma.

- Mmm, dépêches… J'ai envie de toi.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Tezuka. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait sentir le corps chaud du plus jeune pantelant sous ses caresses… Il pouvait enfin le toucher, l'embrasser, le caresser, l'aimer autant qu'il le voulait. Il introduisit doucement son propre membre à l'intérieur du corps chaud de Ryoma qui semblait n'appeler que lui. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur de s'échapper. Tezuka s'empara alors de nouveau de la verge de Ryoma et recommença ses douces caresses, cherchant à remplacer peu à peu la douleur par le plaisir.

Il glissa un peu plus en lui, jusqu'à entrer complètement. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir à son tour, les yeux fermés, appréciant cette sensation si nouvelle pour eux deux. C'est quand Ryoma bougea légèrement les hanches, le rappelant à l'ordre, qu'il commença enfin à bouger. Ryoma avait plaqué ses mains contre le mur, gardant ainsi l'équilibre. Alors qu'une des mains de Tezuka caressait encore et encore son membre, l'autre jouait délicatement avec ses tétons dressés par le plaisir. Le bruit de l'eau ne couvrait que très légèrement le bruit de leur gémissements croissant, ce qui d'une certaine manière semblaient les excité davantage.

Ryoma avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu. Comment Tezuka faisait-il pour rester autant mettre de lui-même alors que lui n'arrivait même plus à penser de manières cohérentes ? Il prit un peu plus appui contre le mur à l'aide de ses bras.

- Plus vite… marmonna-t-il. J'en veux plus…

Tezuka ne se fit pas prier, augmentant peu à peu le rythme de ses coups de rein. S'en était trop Ryoma. Les vagues de plaisir que Tezuka déclenchait dans chaque parcelle de son corps venait d'avoir raison de lui. Il ne put tenir davantage, se libérant ainsi dans la main de son capitaine. Son corps se contracta alors sous le coup de l'orgasme. L'anneau de chair se referma un peu plus sur le propre membre de Tezuka.

Il donna les derniers coups de rein avant de se rendre dans le corps même de Ryoma. Ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, l'esprit encore embrumés par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre. Une fois revenu à la réalité, ils plongèrent finalement dans le bain chaud, Ryoma lover dans les bras de son capitaine. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent le moindre mot. Puis c'est finalement Tezuka qui parla le premier :

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses ressentir de tels sentiments à mon égard.

- Je pourrai dire la même chose… Si je n'étais pas tombé malade, je ne le saurai toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Tezuka, acquiesça. Il lui aurait peut-être dit un jour, mais il en doutait fort… à moins d'avoir la certitude que les sentiments du jeune homme étaient réciproques, ce qui était dur de deviner vu que Ryoma n'était pas vraiment du genre expansif... tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

- Mm, c'est bien vrai. Même si j'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

Ryoma pouffa de rire avant de se retourner :

- Je ne vois pas comment du peut avoir du mal à y croire avec ce qu'on vient de faire.

Il ne c'était pas attendu à le voir rougir, mais fut bien content de lui faire face… pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater ça. Il l'embrassa alors rapidement avant d'ajouter :

- Je t'aime vraiment Tezuka.

- Je t'aime aussi Ryoma…

Ryoma se réinstalla contre lui. Ils profitèrent encore un peu du bain avant de sortir. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée ensemble, n'ayant pas d'entraînement.

Bien sûr, Tezuka se doutait que quand ils retourneraient à l'entraînement, Fuji ne mettrait pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il était désormais ensemble, et cela ne le rassurait pas beaucoup. Il prévint évidemment Echizen de faire attention. Ils se devaient d'être prudent… leur vie privée se devait de restait privé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lundi suivant Ryoma pu enfin retourner en cours et, à la surprise général c'était au tour de leur Capitaine d'être malade. Quand Ryuuzaki sensei leur annonça qu'il sera absent les deux prochains jours, Ryoma remarqua immédiatement que Fuji venait de se tourner vers lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres : il avait bel et bien comprit ce qu'il c'était passé. Il tenta de rester le plus possible impassible . Cette fois ce fut donc lui qui partit prendre des nouvelles du malade avec comme message de Fuji :

- Dit lui de ma part de bien se reposer !


End file.
